


Wolf Backstory

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Derek's adopted, Derek's mam died and his dad started dating again, Gore/severed head, Right at the start of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You alone?” he suddenly asked and Derek furrowed his brows, shaking his head again.</p><p>“You need to get them out of here, leave this mountain,”</p><p>“What?” he looked at him incredulously.</p><p>“That monster you just saw? There’s more like it. Wendigos,” Wendigo? The hell was that? “Go-,” Derek jerked in panic when he heard another inhuman screech from his side, not that far from where he was, but... not that far from his cabin either. His eyes shot open and it was like he was on autopilot.<br/>----------<br/>Prompt-ish: It would be cool if there was a back story of how Derek got lost on the mountain. -KuroHi91</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Backstory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroHi91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHi91/gifts).



The shittiest weekend ever. He thought that it’d be awesome, the snowball fights, the snowboarding, the coco by the roaring fire, the freaking campfire songs and scary stories and stuff. Yeah, he was a little old for that kind of stuff, he was 19, but this weekend was supposed to be his birthday present from his dad and... that damn woman... He loved his dad, he was an awesome guy, but... after what he heard he... he didn’t think everything would be the same.

He was... Derek was-APPARENTLY... adopted... that’s what he heard. When they got to the cabin and started unpacking, he left to hang around in his room to add more things to his awesome collection on his wall. He used to collect marvel and DC character cards. He finally had all the Lanterns, yay him.

But... when he was done he went back to his dads’ room to see what they were going to do for the day and he overheard them. He’d recently started dating this woman, a couple of months after his mother past and... he hated her, he loathed her. He remembered her mentioning him to his dad, she apparently found out after she did a little digging on the family. He was a Hale... not a Logan... he wasn’t Derek Logan, but... Derek Hale. He remembered how horrible it felt when his dad tried to cover it up when he asked him. He felt... he felt like he hated him, like the woman. He wanted to... he actually felt like he wanted to hurt someone.

He ran, he ran from the cabin and through the thick snow, falling to his knees in sobs when he was far enough away. He was hurt, he felt... heartbroken. How could he have lied to him like that? Derek had the evidence, he’d witnessed them talking and his dad still lied to him.

It... it actually... made a little bit more sense as to why he was... why he was different. Back home he had a few problems on a... on a fullmoon. He changed, he saw red, he ran through the forest near his place and... it was like he was suddenly free, wild. It felt good. He kept it from his father for some time, but he eventually found out he kept leaving the house at stupid-o’clock and confronted him. He had to tell him. Obviously he was freaked out at first, wouldn’t believe him until he actually showed him and that... that was fun, his dad stayed away from him for a while, even suggested that he stay with his nana for a few days. He learned that he was the only one in the family like that... like a... a wolf... a werewolf.

He was actually lucky when he came across more in the years that passed. He became stronger, faster, smarter, and stealthier. And now... he found out that he was right, his little inkling that told him he wasn’t his father’s son. He’d hoped he was wrong, but... He hated being right this one time.

He suddenly heard a screech and he shot up onto his feet, doing a swift 180 to stare into the snowy forest. It sounded... odd, too high pitched and inhuman to be normal. He furrowed his brows and watched the trees, his eyes laser focused. It didn’t sound all that close, but...It still made his guard snap to attention and he was glancing across the white blanket and trees.

He slowed his heartbeat and tried to focus on his senses, like he’d practiced. His hearing, the scent, the taste in the air, the feeling in the wind. There was something clearly off. Everything was... it was different from when they first got there that morning. It was eerier and... almost menacing. He felt threatened for some reason, like he was up against someone... or something. Everything just felt loomy. Like something was looming around him or deeper in the forest. Everything was way off and he instantly made a move to leave, he wanted to get back to the cabin, even with those two there. Even after what happened, he still loved his dad.

He heard another scream... a normal one, a human one. And another. It didn’t sound the same as the first, it was a little different, the tone. Two people? Two girls?

He started running, sprinting through the snow at full speed. He tried to shift, tried to change, he was faster in one of his other forms. His wolf one, he needed to change into his wolf form. He needed to concentrate and--- boom, wolf form.

He speeded through the snow on all fours in his black wolf form, jumping over logs and around trees until he heard the screams again, a little closer than before. He followed them, trying to catch up. There had to be something wrong! He felt it clearly and he’d heard the screams. There was something going on, on the mountain.

Derek finally saw them in the distance. Two girls were backing up to the edge of a cliff, a seriously high cliff, a monster crouching and crawling towards them. He kept running and turned a sharp corner to run up behind the thing. He snarled and jumped it, landing on its back with his teeth struggling to puncture its shoulder and back and damn! It was horrible. The scent, the taste!

He tried fighting the thing, the creature thrashing around and trying to throw him off, he yelped and whined a little when it grabbed him by the scruff and tossed him back. He heard a girls screams and when he turned to look at them he saw the one slip, both of them dropping from the edge. He growled and went to jump again, feeling a little adrenaline rush. It was like his wolf side was starting to... take control of the matter or something. He was on autopilot. He needed to save the girls!

“Wait!” he stopped and saw fire rush passed him, hitting the creature and making it screech in pain and burn. It was still burning when the man ran passed and tried to save the girls... but... they dropped. He heard the sickening crack when one of them hit the ground and it made him feel like he wanted to throw up. He lowered himself and lightly whined into the snow. He... he’d never seen anything like it. He was... he was definitely going to-

He dashed away and to a nearby tree, letting out the snacks he had on the way to the cabin. He felt raw and weak in the knees when he was done. He sat back and shuffled a little away from the mess he made, feeling useless and pathetic. He gradually turned to look at the man that tried to do something, watching as he stood, looking over the edge of the cliff and down. He must’ve felt the same. And then he was suddenly looking at him, curious, intrigued, fascinated.

“ _Good boy,_ ” he whispered softly as he came closer, his hand slowly coming out like he was going to stroke him. In the few seconds it would’ve took to walk over and pet him, he changed, shifting back into the naked form of his human shape, the mans face dropping and staring at him like he was some insane magical thing. “What are you?” his flamethrower was on him, aimed at him.

“Cool it old man. I’m not going to hurt you,” his hands shot up in a sign that said he meant no harm. “My name’s Derek,”

“You with those two that just-,” he couldn’t finish the sentence and he just shook his head in grief. He hadn’t been with them.

“You alone?” he suddenly asked and Derek furrowed his brows, shaking his head again.

“You need to get them out of here, leave this mountain,”

“What?” he looked at him incredulously.

“That monster you just saw? There’s more like it. Wendigos,” Wendigo? The hell was that? “Go-,”

 Derek jerked in panic when he heard another inhuman screech from his side, not that far from where he was, but... not that far from his cabin either.

His eyes shot open and it was like he was on autopilot. He shifted in seconds and then he was thrashing through the snow at full speed until he got back, ignoring the loud ‘wait!’ being yelled behind him. His cabin, he needed to get there.

He could hear gunshots, telling him that his dad was fighting back. The cabin had a few shotguns and pistols around and hopefully it gave Derek time to get there and save him.

He could hear screaming, inhuman ones and then... nothing. Everything was suddenly quiet and the air tasted different again, darker, more bleak and grim. He kept up the pace until he saw the cabin and- he halted, coming to an abrupt stop about a yard away from it.

The smell, it was... he smelt copper, warm copper and... He lowered his head and started to slowly walk closer to the building, taking a while to get there now that he’d slowed right down. He let out a whine and changed, shifting to his human form as he stepped up the steps to the broken doors. He hesitantly took a step in and let out a sob at the mess and blood pooling and splattering all over the living room. He felt like he was going to throw up again.

Derek ran a hand through his hair and went further in, the scent overpowering his senses as he moved around the blood and wreckage. When he looked around the sofa that was when he broke. He sprinted and burst into tears when he dropped next to the severed head of his... of his...

“Dad...” he whimpered and ran to throw up again, but in a corner, though it was more dry heaving. He wasn’t letting anything out because there wasn’t anything to let out. He’d thrown up earlier, now he was empty.

“I’m sorry kid,” he sobbed and banged his head against the wooden wall, feeling it rattle his skull a little. He felt so useless, so helpless... so vulnerable. He didn’t actually hear or smell the man. His senses were screwing up so bad and he didn’t know what to do. He was on the verge of freaking out completely and... and... He sobbed harder. “C’mon, get changed, we have to get outta here,” he whined and banged his head again.

“Just...” he started roughly, hesitant. “Just leave me he-,”

“No! I’m not letting another kid die tonight,” he said firmly and Derek was dragged from the wall and pain erupted in his face. The old timer freaking bitch slapped him. “Grow a pair and get your ass dressed. We’re getting outta here before they come back for you,” he swallowed the dry lump and held back his tears. He felt... it felt weird having some stranger act all parent like with him. He nodded and quickly ran up stairs to get some warm clothes on. He could hear the guy outside his room, like he was protecting him, keeping watch while he changed.

“I-uh... thank you,” he said through the door. He still had tears on his face, but he was holding back as much as he could.

“What are you?” the question again. Maybe he should... answer this time.

“Werewolf,”

“Better get your claws ready boy,” he warned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
